


and i don't want the world to see me

by rivertoskate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivertoskate/pseuds/rivertoskate
Summary: all kaito knows is a deep regret formed in his lungs, climbed up his throat and spilled out of his mouth and it killed him before his execution could.kaito sits on a roof with kaede and thinks.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, not rlly but. yakno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	and i don't want the world to see me

the view from the roof is beautiful, but the sky is fogged with light pollution. kaito had never really thought about light pollution until after the game. he grew up in the country, where there was barely a mountain to block out the vibrant stars and then in the game, the sky had taunted him with it's none-sense patterns and made up constellations, but it was still completely clear. 

kaede leans into his shoulder. she's taller than shuichi and harumaki but she's still easily 5 inches shorter than he is, and her head awkwardly rests on the side of his shoulder. in the 2 weeks he's been awake he's made fast friends with kaede, who was also left kind of on her lonesome with the absence of shuichi. the survivors and a few others have still yet to wake up, including ouma.

of the sixteen of them, 10 are awake, and 6 are asleep. 

outside of the game, without his sidekicks or his mask, (the husk of which lays dead and rotting on the floor of the hanger) kaito has done almost nothing but reflect. when he wasn't tasting the echo of blood in the back of his throat. 

kaito feels some sense of annoyance that the three people he needed to talk to are all asleep. (though maybe he did need a break from his sidekicks… not that he would admit it.) the first thing he thought of when he woke up was ouma. everything he heard, everything he didn't say in the hangar is still swimming in his head waiting for some kind of resolution. and he can't get the image of his small body shaking, smeared with blod, his eyes screwed shut just before the press made its final descent.

he doesn't even know what he would say to ouma now. his last words ring in his ears and he doesn't think he'll ever be able to look at him the same after the hangar. he had hated him and hated him and hated him and killed him. he doesn't hate him now, he thinks. he's not sure how he feels.

all kaito knows is a deep regret formed in his lungs, climbed up his throat and spilled out of his mouth and it killed him before his execution could.

and now it exists in the air. in every time he walks past ouma or his sidekicks rooms where they are still unconscious. in every time their pale faces flash in his mind.

kaede feels it too, she tells him. she says she feels like a murderer and a fool wearing the face of a person and kaito tells her she's wrong but still fails to ignore his twinge of sympathy.

despite the light pollution, to see the constellations is one of the small comforts of being alive.

**Author's Note:**

> i just have a profuse amount of thoughts about kaito jahfjskf. i really want to him and kaede become friends after the game but i couldnt really see it happening if he was hanging out with saihara and maki after the game so i just. took them away just for a bit lol. i do want to make this kind of a series? like. just my thoughts about kaede kaito and ouma post canon (they are my favorite characters can you tell)


End file.
